saintfairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Genbu
Genbu was the former Libra Gold Saint in the 21st Century, and commands the element of Water. Like Shiryu, he was once a former student under the previous Libra Saint, Dokho. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Former Libra Saint *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': Late 20's *'Birthday': Year 1980's *'Classification': Human, Former Gold Saint, Saint of Athena *'Height': 177 cm (5'10") *'Weight': 68 kg (150 lb) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Orange *'Attire': Dark reddish-purple jacket with white lines, black tank-top, black pants, and black shoes *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Water Manipulation, Teleportation, Master Martial Artist, Expert Weapons Specialist, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed and Reflexes, Immense Durability, Gifted Intellect, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition and Miraculosity) *'Weaknesses': Not as durable without his cloth. Earth Cosmo. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Rozan Sho Ryu Ha, Rozan Shinbu Ken, Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha Power Ranking *'Class': Master level *'Attack Potency': Likely Mountain level *'Speed': FTL *'Lifting Strength': Probably Class G *'Striking Strength': Likely Class PJ+ *'Durability': Likely Mountain level *'Stamina': Metahuman *'Range': Several Dozen Kilometers *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Grandmaster Appearance Genbu is a tall, muscular man with dark fair skin, messy-spiked orange hair which hung on his shoulders with a small fringe that hilt just above his blue eyes and with two small sections of either side of his face. He mainly wears a dark reddish-purple jacket with white lines, over a black tank-top, along with black colored pants and shoes. Personality Genbu is a calm, disciplined, loyal and balanced person, something that made him worth the title of "Gold Saint governing the Balance and Harmony" between the Gold Saints. He was also considered a serious person in any situation, what differentiates it from his master and had a mysterious air which caused some concern to his enemies. He has great respect for his former master so much that he carried and followed his teachings throughout his life. He also had a mutual respect towards his training partner Shiryu, which considered him as an older brother. Genbu, in his youth, was a rebellious child who did not care at all with his training and with the teachings of the Old Master, preferring to turn to miss training to enjoy his free time. His rebellion was such at that time that he ended up abandoning the training Old Master to find that had no conviction to become a Saint, something only changed when he matured a while later. Genbu firmly believed in the new generation of the Saints and did not hesitate to take any action to make them worthy of it, transmitting the teachings of his master. Since his methods ranging from a simple growl, to give his life voluntarily with a smile and teach before he died as he told the young Bronze Saints to wake up the ultimate Cosmo, "Omega", to protect Athena and the Earth. Plot Abilities Rozan Sho Ryu Ha (Rozan Rising Dragon): Genbu concentrates his Cosmo in his fist, and launches his enemy up in the air in the image of a majestic golden dragon. Rozan Shinbu Ken (Rozan Real Fury Fist): Genbu charges at his opponent with fists engulfed in Cosmo, which creates a burst of energy on impact. The force from these punches are so potent that they can crack the armor of a Gold Saint. Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha (Rozan Hundred Dragons): The Libra Saints' signature technique. Genbu gathers all his Cosmo and attacks in a similar way to the Sho Ryu Ha, sending hundreds of golden dragons soaring through the air. Water Manipulation: As a Saint of Water, Genbu can manipulate, shape and control the element of water. Teleportation: Genbu is capable of teleportation to a certain degree. Immense Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters